


Team Horny AF

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Chat Made Me Do It, Exhibitionism, Multi, Sex Toys, Team Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Armstrong has some unexpected time off.  So does his lover.





	1. Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> ARMSTRONG, POCKET WATCH, LOTION

 

He looked at his pocket watch one last time before he hung up the phone.  The next train wouldn’t arrive at the station for at least two hours and they had some time.  They never had enough, both with their busy schedules, but they took every advantage they could.  Alex stripped with military precision and crawled onto the bed to wait.

A moment later, Havoc came in with a bottle of lotion and smile, “Baby, you read my mind.”


	2. For the Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed’s face was pressed into Roy’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was ROY AND ED IN A SEX SHOP

Ed’s face was pressed into Roy’s neck. His lover ignored the salesperson yelling, “SIR! The changing rooms are only for trying on clothes!” and pressed in again. Ed bit back his moan this time – which had probably been what clued the lady into them in the first place – by biting Mustang instead. The plug finally slid into place and Ed could barely stand as Roy slid him off his lap and began to fix their clothes.

When they walked out, Roy smiled sweetly for the woman and handed her a large bill, “For the merchandise, and the mess.”


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was AL HAS HIS BODY BACK AND SOMEONE LIKES THE LOOKS OF IT

“So, I saw an old friend back in Central today,” Havoc said quickly as his lover opened the door.

Before Alex could say anything, Havoc came in, towing Alphonse Elric behind him. The boy wasn’t a boy any longer, but a beautiful, intelligent man with more grace and heart than any man Havoc had ever met. With the exception of his lover, which was why he didn’t bother to hide the way he placed a hand on the small of Alphonse’s back as he led him in. 

“Major Armstrong,” Alphonse started with a sly smile on his face, “Havoc was kind enough to offer me a bed for the night, and he said maybe, perhaps, something a little more.”


	4. What They'd Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t ever unsee that,” Fuery mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was BREDA AND FUERY GO OUT FOR DRINKS AFTER WORK. AND THEN...

“I can’t ever unsee that,” Fuery mumbled as he took the glass that Breda handed him. They’d been on their way back from the bar but after witnessing Havoc … and… Armstrong doing … that … he’d invited Fuery back to his place for another drink because … no one should be alone after that.

“We can drink it away,” Breda promised him. “It might hurt in the morning, but if we drink enough now, we won’t remember it.”

They both drank until the memories of the night were gone, however they woke up in bed naked, neither remembering how they got there, but with more than enough love bites and bruises to know exactly what they’d done.


	5. In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At least they made it to the spare room this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was TEAM MUSTANG IS JUST HORNY AS FUCK

 

“How does this always happen to us?” Ed asked as he looked at Mustang.

Mustang let out a deep breath and sighed.  “At least they made it to the spare room this time.”

Roy loved his team, he did, but he was possessive of a certain blond and the last time they’d tried this in his bedroom and tried to include Roy’s lover.  Which was a no go.  Instead, Roy pulled Ed into his lap in a chair in the corner to watch the team orgy in progress. 


	6. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was ROY. ED. ..... 69

He liked it any way he could get it, between his thighs, in his ass, in his hands, getting smacked by it, splashed with it, but this was his favorite. Ed loved Roy’s cock in every way, but down his throat was the best. He loved the feel of it gliding between his lips and over his tongue to press to the back wall, choking him. He loved the way Roy moaned around his own cock, taking it from his position above Ed, rocking down into Ed’s mouth each time Ed thrust up into his. He’d drag this out all night if he could, and if the look in Roy’s eye earlier had meant anything, his lover intended to.


End file.
